ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
New York
The State of New York is a northeastern state and one of the largest in the Ultimate Driving Universe (UDU). The state is bordered by Canada to the north, Massachusetts to the east, Pennsylvania and Delaware to the south, and undeveloped lands to the west (possibly Penn State, Ohio, Ontario, or another entity altogether). Currently, the only playable portion of the state is the tiny hamlet of Nomtauk on Alan Island, although it is quite possible that more of the state that will be added in future games. Etymology The state's name comes from the Duke of York, more commonly known as James II of England & Ireland and James VII of Scotland. Unlike in the real world, New York City does not exist in the UDU, and the closest major city is Harriston in the neighboring state of Delaware. The use term "New York" is relatively confined within the state's borders, with historical and economic significance usually going to the surrounding states. About the State Cities While they may superfically look similar, there are numerous divergences in the UDU's version of New York than in our reality that should be mentioned. For starters, New York City does not exist in the UDU, and the closest counterpart (The City of Harriston) is in the neighboring state of Delaware. As a result of this, the vast majority of New York is rural and underpopulated, with most of it's population living on Alan Island or in the suburbs of Harriston. There may be other cities and townships, either in the vast upstate regions, Western Alan Is. or both, but these have not been mapped and there are no plans for any other games set in NY outside of Alan Island as of yet. Hamptonport is indicated to be the main town on Alan Island, according to the UDU map. Roads Known roads in the state include US Route 9, US 40, I-80, I-87, I-90, and I-95, as well as numerous arterial roads and local routes. No route numbers have been assigned to New York State, although this could change with future games. I-87 (NY Thruway) runs from Harriston to Ville-Marie in Canada. US Route 9 is also of particular interest, as it dives into New York's dense heartland. This vast area is implied to be quite mountainous, as the road loops around in circles before finally entering Noyan in Quebec. Attractions As Nomtauk is the only playable area, and there have been no other release plans as of late, NY is quite scarce on attractions. In the future, however, a lot more will likely be added. One intriguing feature is the "Impact Crater", a large black dot in the heartlands of New York State. This may just have been a joke, or it could be involved in another UD game at some point. Trivia * Alan Island is the UDU's equivalent of Long Island, NY, and has a similar layout and history. * The Harriston Bay separates Harriston and Alan Island. Think the upper and lower halves of New York Bay and the Raritan Bay combined. See also... * TwentyTwoPilots * Nomtauk * Alan Island * I-76 Gallery Category:UD: Westover Islands Category:States in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:New York Category:Towns and Cities in New York Category:Games in New York